


bedtime

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Stuffed Toys, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard puts his stubborn Little Frankie to bed





	bedtime

"Where's my baby boy?" Gerard calls out as he walks down the hall, checking the rooms for his Little.

He hears soft giggling coming from Frankie's bedroom, and smiles as he approaches the door. Inside, it's only illuminated by pretty blue glow of Frank's night-light. Gerard flips on the lights and sees someone quickly crawling under the bed, followed by more quiet giggles.

"I hope my kitten knows it's way past his bedtime," he teases, walking over to the bed slowly.

_"Is not!"_

Gerard grins, and kneels down beside the bed. "Yes, it is, Frankie."

He hears his kitten pouting from beneath the bed, hidden by the baby-blue blankets that are spilling off the side. He pulls them up suddenly, and sees Frank jump backward in surprise.

"Gotcha," Gee laughs, and Frankie does too.

"'s not bedtime. Not yet," he whines, clutching his favorite dog stuffie in his arms, "Wanna play more, wif Daddy."

"Babydoll, we've been playing for hours. Now it's time for you to get some sleep," he replies, reaching under the bed for him, "C'mon, sweetie. I'll sing you to sleep, if you're a good boy."

Frankie reluctantly crawls out from under the bed, holding his stuffie close. Gerard sees that he's already in his big, soft sweater - the one he usually likes to sleep in because it has super long arms and Frank can bundle himself up in it, and a pair of fuzzy socks. He's so cute when he looks up at his Daddy with those big puppy eyes.

"You can bring two stuffies to bed."

 _"Three?"_ Frankie asks, the word sounding a lot more like _'free'_ in his baby voice.

"No, two stuffies."

 _"Three_ stuffie," he argues.

Gerard sighs. "Fine, three stuffies."

Frank bounces excitedly and quickly patters over to the toybox, picking up two other stuffies and bringing them to bed. He climbs into bed and lets his Daddy cover him with the blankets, making grabby-hands at Gee to come lie down with him.

"Alright, baby, but you're missing your paci."

Frank suddenly looks worried and starts looking around. It seems he'd forgotten about it. Gerard quickly finds the paci on the dresser, and brings it back to Frankie, who's bundled up with his blankets and stuffies. He gently nudges it past his lips and watches his kitten take it into his mouth to suck on it.

"Th'nk you, Dada," he murmurs around the paci.

Gerard smiles widely, caressing the side of Frankie's soft face, and trailing his hand down his warm little body. He makes a small, demanding noise and Gerard knows it's because he wants his Daddy.

He joins him in bed, bringing him close, so his baby boy can snuggle himself into his Daddy's arms. Frank squeals when Gerard kisses him on the forehead and he can practically _see_ him revert further into his little-space. He does it again, patting his kitten's head, who looks up at him with adoring eyes.

He begins quietly humming a tune for Frankie, while stroking his pretty black hair. It's barely a few minutes before his kitten is drifting off to sleep, curled up tightly in his arms. His breathing slowly begins to even out.

"Goodnight, kitten."

Frankie hums around his pacifier, and falls asleep with his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> my first little!frank/daddy!gee drabble, yaay!!
> 
> i've always wanted to write some and idk how this will go but
> 
> yea
> 
> first part of a series <3


End file.
